No Use In Fighting
by Rosafinch30
Summary: Two years after Bella loses her husband, child and best friend, a friend invites her to start fresh in Mystic Falls. B/Ed B/Em B/D.S
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Alright, so after writing quite a few Glee fics, I have become obsessed with Bella/Damon fics. So I felt compelled (no pun intended) to give one a shot.**

**Please be kind since this is my first at writing anything for Twilight/VD.**

**Summary: Two years after Bella loses her husband, child and best friend, a friend invites her to start fresh in Mystic Falls.**

**Brief Explanation: This is partially AU, Damon is not and has never been in love with Elena. I am a huge shipper of the two so it would be difficult for my writing to even think about it existing.**

**Please tell me what you think!**

**Epilogue**

**Bella POV**

"Are you absolutely sure about this Bella? I just can't imagine you not being with us anymore."

I took Esme into a warm embrace trying to hold in my tears, "It's what's best. There are too many memories here. I know I need to do this for me. It's what Edward would want me to do."

I choked on my late husband's name. The pain was still in my un-beating heart. Losing my husband, daughter and best friend at once nearly drove me insane.

_2 years ago_

_Rosalie and I laughed as we watched Emmett finally tackle the bear he had been stalking._

"_Took you long enough Em," I laughed as he made his way to us in the trees._

"_Shut the hell up Bells, someone pissed in that things cornflakes this morning."_

_As we made our way back home, I felt a sudden urge to see Edward. Something was wrong, I knew it, I could feel it._

_The moment we made it back to the Cullen home, I could see Alice on the front step. Jasper was holding her tightly and looked up as we approached. _

_When Carlisle and Esme walked out of the house, I could see the anguish and pain in their faces._

"_Where's my husband? Where is Jacob? Where is my CHILD!" I screamed so loudly the birds could be heard flying from the treetops._

_Alice was crying uncontrollably and suddenly I fell to the ground, "No, no, please."_

_Carlisle was at my side quickly, "It was a surprise attack. The Volturi, they…they told Edward that Aro demanded he and Nessie come to Italy. They were instantly attacked when they refused…"_

"_I didn't see them Bella. Jacob was there…I'm so…I'm so sorry."_

_Carlise grabbed my hand, "Bella, they are gone."_

Present

Now here I am, leaving Forks. Leaving my family. To try my best to live my eternal life without the three loves of my life.

I pulled out of the driveway in my newly purchased SUV. I knew it was bad for the environment, but driving cross country, I felt safest in a large vehicle. I would have loved to drive my old truck, from my human life, but my poor baby probably wouldn't even make it over the state line.

I drove straight through, not stopping except to hunt. I kept the music blaring to keep my mind off of my family. Elena had called a few times to check on me, which I was truly grateful. Alice and the other Cullens made sure to check in on me as well.

I had met Stefan and Elena a year before the tragedy. Edward and Stefan had crossed paths in Chicago back in the sixties and kept touch as much as possible. Stefan was not like the Cullen's. He was a different type of vampire. Not being born from an original, he was what was considered a half blood.

They were on their honeymoon, traveling the country. Elena was still human then, planning to turn when they had made their way back home. We bonded quickly over the fact that we had fallen in love with our vampires as humans, choosing eternal life to be with them forever.

Of course, the events of that day had made forever seem like a cruel joke.

Elena was wonderful with Nessie. She treated her as if she was a niece and often sent her gifts.

When I called Elena, I could barely speak.

"_Hi Bella! Stefan and I were just talking about….Bella, are you, what's wrong?"_

"_Their, their g-gone…."_

"_Bells, what? Who?"_

"_Eddie, Nessi, Jake…they…they were killed by the Volturi."_

I can still hear Elena's cries over the phone. I remember Stefan coming on the line and trying to speak, but I couldn't. I didn't have to, he knew from the pain in my voice.

It was just a few months ago when Elena had sent me the email. The email that would make me chose. Chose to keep living in pain with memories at every turn or move on as my family would want me to do. To stop being miserable and to finally live on the best I could.

_Bella,_

_Stefan and I have decided that we would like for you to come stay with us in Mystic Falls. I hope you don't mind, but I have spoken with Carlisle and Esme about this and while they will hate to let you go, they know it's what would be best for you._

_Being in Forks only makes the pain harder. You need new surroundings but with people who know and love you as Stefan and I do. _

_We have spoken of this to Damon and he is more than okay with you moving into the boarding house with us. I know you don't know him, but I know he feels horrible about what happened to you. He is a bit rough around the edges, but with time, I'm sure you can be great friends._

_You are one of my best and dearest friends and I hate that you are still hurting so much. We hope that a new home will help ease some of that._

_Please consider our offer and know we are always here for you._

_With all my love,_

_Elena_

It took me so long to make the decision. Leaving Forks meant leaving those places that I could still feel their presence. But it was while I lay in the meadow, mine and Edward's meadow that a cool breeze washed over me. I could hear his voice telling me that I needed to live. To stop hurting so much. To be happy. Then I heard Nessie, telling me she loved me and to be with Auntie E. Jake's voice echoed quickly after, of course telling me to stop being a punk and live life to the fullest. To jump cliffs into the Atlantic, not the Pacific.

After a full two days drive, I found myself standing in front of the Salvatore Boarding House. Ready to make a new life. To be free of all the hurt .To be the true me once again.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This story will be told from several different points of view. Bella's/Damon's mostly.**

**I do not own anything Twilight and/or Vampire Diaries related.**

**Chapter 1**

**Damon POV**

I'm one who prides himself on being a non-emotional rock. I don't let the weepy and weak effect my, as you say, badass persona. But when Elena and Stefan asked me if it was cool if Bella moved in, I was more than okay with it. Chick's been through some shit. I mean, to lose your man, your bff AND your kid all in one swoop? That shit right there is no cool.

It also makes me glad that I'm not an original. To be dictated by a bunch of self-righteous assholes that hide away in Italy until they get bored and rain down on everyone's parade, just isn't my cup of tea, or scotch if you will.

I've never actually had the privilege of meeting the girl. But Elena's been talking about her for years. I've listened in on some phone calls here and there, probably not the nicest thing to do, but, I am what I am. Listening to Bella talk about how much better sex is once you are a vamp, unbelievabley hot. Especially when she mentions how much she loved throwing Edward down on the bed with enough force to make him jump about five feet in the air, and once landing, finding Bella to be straddling him.

I was in the room when she called Elena the day it happened. Now, I would never tell anyone this, but I felt a sudden urge to run as fast as possible to Washington and hold this small, angelic creature. For some unknown reason, she had a pull on me.

But enough of that mushy crap…

The chick is gorgeous. Like, super knock you on your ass gorgeous. Elena has a picture of herself, Bella and Bella's daughter, Nessie on her laptop. It's sunny outside and Bella's skin is all sparkly and shiny, like diamonds. Her eyes, her eyes…fuck. She's a tiny ass thing, but her body… bangin'.

All that tied to the fact that she is an Original, in turn means she can kick my ass. That is definitely a fact that makes little Damon twitch.

But alas, my instructions from Elena were quite clear. And in her words_…_

"_Damon Salvatore, don't you __**dare**__ even think about trying to get into her pants! So help me GOD I will stake you myself!"_

But, I digress. It will be good to have someone to keep me company. In a friendly non-getting into her panties kind way. Stefan and Elena are sickening and being the third wheel is not my idea of a good time. I know I can't take the chick out during the day though. Not sure sparkling skin would go unnoticed. However, the dumb-fucks in this town have missed plenty of other supernatural shit go down.

Original's don't eat or drink either, so there goes my plan of having a drinking buddy.

And, they don't sleep, EVER! So my, 'let's watch a movie and hope she just happens to fall asleep in my lap'( a personal favorite) plan will definitely not work.

Overall, my plan is to help this girl. I'm gonna help her get back to normal and have fun again.

"Damon! Come help with Bella's bags!"

Well, here we go. Life's about to get _pretty_ interesting, which I am more than willing to welcome with open arms.

**Bella's POV**

Seeing Elena, I can't help but let out a sob. I haven't seen her since the memorial and it feels so good to be with her again.

"Bella!"

We meet halfway and embrace. The tears that fall are automatic and I can hear the small cries coming from her. I'm so thankful to be with her, I can't let her go.

"Thank you so much," I whisper, still holding her tightly.

We finally break apart, "You look as beautiful as ever," she says through tear-filled eyes.

"Yeah, I know," I joke with a flip of the hair.

She laughs and my eyes fall on Stefan. I jump into his arms and he swings me around as I laugh. He puts me down and cups my face in his hands, "Welcome home," he says and kisses my forehead.

I smile at him and he pulls me in for a hug.

"So this is the famous Bella I've heard so much about."

I raise my eyes over Stefan's shoulder and hold back a moan. This must be Damon. Tall, dark and dangerously handsome. Go figure. He's the exact opposite of Edward. But, something inside of me seems to be drawn to him. As he gets closer, I can see the ice blue of his eyes, and the twinkle shining from the lights of the overhang shining from them.

Okay, so, Damon is…delicious. And the animal within me, the animal that was born the day I became a vampire is purring at the sight of him. I haven't had this feeling for a while now.

"And you must be the _infamous_ Damon," okay, that came out way more sexy than it was supposed to. I really hope no one noticed.

The smirk that forms on his face tells me otherwise…_shit_.

"Don't listen to all the gossip," he puts his hand out and I take it. He leans in closer, his eyes on mine, "The truth is _much_ more entertaining," he whispers.

I hear Elena groan behind me. I'm pretty sure if I looked at Stefan he would have a glare directed as his brother, but with a hint of a smile. Stefan always tries to be so proper. But he does have a sense of humor.

I laugh nervously and mentally slap myself. I feel like a fucking teenager all over again. A _human_ teenager. I'm totally screwed.

Before I know it, his hands are on my shoulders and the warmth that covers me makes my eyes flutter slightly, "I do want to give you my deepest apologies. I can't imagine…"

I wave my hand dismissively, "Thank you, but you really don't need to apologize. As difficult as it is, it's been two years. Life must go on, right?" he gives me a real honest to God, genuine smile and his face softens.

"Come on Bells," Elena has moved closer to the front door and reaches out to me, "I'll show you your room. The boys will get your things."

I give Damon one last smile and slip away, sliding my hand into Elena's.

As much as I try to resist, I look back over my shoulder to see Damon watching me. If I could blush, it would definitely reach every inch of my body. I give him my best sly smile and turn back, wrapping my arm around Elena's waist squeezing myself to her, resting my head to hers as we make it inside the house.

**Damon POV**

_Life must go on, right?_

I don't hear any form of hesitance. The smile that comes to my face seems natural around her. It doesn't come out very often, so when it does, I take notice.

As I watch her walk into the house I do my very best not to watch her ass…fuck I'm an asshole.

"Well," Stefan slaps his hand on my shoulder and squeezes, "Let's get this stuff inside."

I nod at him and look back at the door one last time. Suddenly a bag flies into my chest and I grab it quickly into my arms.

"Stop it," says Stefan, "Elena wants to ease her into this place. She doesn't need you using your _charming _ways to get her in your bedroom."

"Hey, I told Elena I wouldn't _try_ to get into her pants," I shrug and move the bag into my hand, "What happens when I don't have to try," when I see the anger form on Stefan's face I try to save my ass, "_Meaning, _what if it just comes naturally?"

I grab one more bag and head inside without another glance at Stefan.

When I make it closer to Bella's room, I can hear her and Elena speaking.

"You don't know how much this means to me. I haven't been this happy since…well, it's been awhile."

"Well, we still have so much to do together, and I promise it will only get better," I take this as my cue and head into the room.

"Where would you like these Bella?"

"Oh, just on the bed, I'll unpack right away," she smiled, "This room is beautiful. Thank you for allowing this."

"Any friend of Elena and Stefan is a friend of mine," I say coyly.

Elena snorts and I narrow my eyes at her, "Try telling that to Bonnie."

"Hey, it's not my fault the little witch is immune to my charms," I wink at Bella and she lets out a smile giggle.

"Or maybe it's because you tried to kill her?" says Elena with a little too much attitude for my liking.

"That happened once, or was it twice, whatever," Elena scoffs as Stefan walks in, "Bags on the bed," I say to him.

"So Miss Bella, unpacking really doesn't sound like a whole lot of fun, do you play pool?"

"Damon I don't tha-"

"Yep, and I bet I could kick your ass."

_Fantastic_

"Are you sure you don't want to rest Bells?" asks Stefan, "You've had a long drive."

"And I'm ready to stretch my legs," she looks over at me, "Give me half an hour?"

"Roger that," I give her nod and smile over at Elena, "We shall reconvene in the driveway at," I look down at my watch, "8:30pm sharp," I add a pop to the p and head out of the room.

Thirty minutes later I'm heading out the front door when Elena grabs me, "Damon, you need to be careful with Bella. "

"She's a big girl Elena, maybe you should let her make her own decisions," without another word I head out the door to see Bella leaning against her truck. She's dressed in skinny dark jeans and a V-neck t-shirt. Her hair is down in soft curls and I'm pretty sure my pants tighten a little bit.

"I feel like running if anyone cares to join me?"

Elena laughs as she passes by me, "You go ahead, we'll head over in our car."

Bella nods and looks towards me, "How about you? Care to race?"

I can't help the chuckle that comes out, "Sure, but you don't know how to get to the Grill. You can follow me."

"I passed it on the way here," she smiled.

"Oka-"

Before I could finish she was gone. I followed quickly behind and could hear her laughter as we ran through the forest. This girl is _fast_. I can see her bouncing from tree to tree. These little detours don't seem to slow her down and her laughter gets louder, "Keep up, Salvatore."

Once I made it to the clearing in front of the restaurant, I found her standing with one hand on her hip smiling.

"You are not allowed to brag," I say to her.

She laughs as I throw an arm around her shoulders and guide her into the Grill.

**Bella POV**

When we walk in to the Grill, it's pretty busy , which I'm thankful for. Damon guides me directly to the bar, "The usual please Mister Donovan."

I could sense the annoyance in the guys face, "What's up Damon?" they do a strange handshake and the bartender turns his eyes on me, "Who's your friend?"

Damon rolls his eyes, "Matt, Bella, remember?"

I see a light bulb go off on Matt's face, "Oh, right, your Bella from Washington. Nice to meet you," he holds out his hand, "I'm Matt."

Bella remembers Elena telling her about Matt. Her ex, turned best friends boyfriend, turned boyfriend of a vampire….there's more but the basic thing I need to know is if Matt is privy to the amount of vampires that live in this town. And I specifically remember Elena telling her that he was the last of her friends to know about it. So, yeah, over the years, he became pretty good friends with the brothers.

"Hello Matt, I've heard a lot about you," I make sure not to sound overly bored by this kid. I'm also ready to start kicking Damon's ass at pool. "I don't need anything, thank you."

Matt seems pretty surprised that I don't order a drink. Obviously when Elena told him Bella was a vampire, she left out some minor details.

Once Damon and I reach the area containing the pool tables, we saw they were all full. Damon approached two kids, no older than sixteen. They were currently in the middle of a game, obviously not planning on leaving anytime soon.

"Hello," said Damon. I watched as he compelled the boys to believe that they had to go home since it was past their bedtime.

I giggle as the boys grab their jackets and leave, "You are good Mr. Salvatore."

At that moment Elena and Stefan show up and I notice the annoyed sound that comes from Damon.

"Hey Guys!" I jump up and immediately grab a pool cue. After testing it for a bit I see that Damon is racking the balls, "Boys vs. Girls?"

Damon chuckles, "You read my mind," I do my best to ignore the slight pain when he says it.

Before we start our game, Elena and I head to the bathroom.

"Flirt with Stefan during the game," I say to her, "Drive him absolutely insane, alright?"

She laughs, "That's your strategy, distraction."

I laugh with her and shrug my shoulders, "It's the best strategy there is."

"So I take it you are going to flirt with Damon?" asks Elena.

"Elena, I know you're worried about me, but, as much I hate what it may look like or that it's too soon, I can't help it. Something about Damon brings back that little spark in me that I lost that day."

She took in a deep breath and lets it out slowly, "Well, I can understand that. I just don't want anyone to get hurt."

"I'll be fine, Elena."

"It's not you I'm worried about." With that she turned and left the bathroom, leaving me staring at the door.

She knew. She knew the main reason that I left Forks, the same reason I have been denying for as long as I can.

_One Year Ago_

"_Bella stop! Please just stop for one minute."_

_She turned on her heel and he nearly runs into her, "NO! I will not stop, because I don't want to hear you try to explain why this won't work. You took her back, you said that you wouldn't. You promised me. Don't you think I've been through enough? Apparently not, because you made me fall in love with you Emmett and then you left me. You left me the moment she walked back into this house!"_

"_Bella I love you, you know that, but Rose is my mate."_

_Her face softens as she thinks of Edward. She gets it, she does. I have to look at Rosalie's point of view. I couldn't make her go through what I had gone through. As much as I hated her for coming back, she was still my sister. And I loved her._

"_Okay, but don't expect me to still be around you. I will go back and live at the cottage. I can't be here anymore."_

_He lifts her chin with his finger and presses his lips lightly on hers, "We can still be together, just, in private."_

_She's not sure why but she nods her head and kisses him back._


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **

**I do not own anything Twilight and/or Vampire Diaries related.**

**Chapter 2**

**Bella POV**

After my conversation with Elena in the bathroom, I had to make a call. Someon had informed her about my affair with Emmett and I knew just the pixie-haired vamp that did. She was afterall, the only other person that knew. With Edward gone, Alice had become much more secretive. It gave her a lot of power over the family, and they knew it.

So, when Emmett and I unexpectedly kissed a year after I lost my family and four months after his wife had left him, we made sure to go see Alice right away. She had to have seen it coming, yet she didn't say anything to prevent it. She simply told us that we were crazy and she had no idea what they were talking about. Bella and Emmett interpreted that as permission, or acceptance, they weren't sure what. They just knew that Alice was happier and was taking advantage of the power she had over the house.

A few months after Rosalie came back, Alice finally told me why she kept our secret. She told me that Edward and Rosalie had slept together a few weeks before he died. And that it had happened a few more times in between. Alice was in severe pain when she informed me of this. I asked her why she didn't stop it _The same reason I didn't stop you, because I liked Edward better with Rose and you better with Em._

I didn't speak to her for a week. No one knew what had happened and why we were no longer attached at the hip.

We ended up making up about a month ago. Bella never forgave Rose, who seemed oblivious to it all.

I knew that Alice probably didn't give Elena all the details, like how it came about and why I was still sleeping with him up until a few days before I left.

I found a spot in the forest high in the trees and pulled out my phone and pressed my #1 on speed dial. It rang two times before the sister in question answered,

"Bella! We were just talking about you! Did you make it there alright?"

I couldn't help but laugh, "You know very well that I did. And thanks a lot for the head's up on Damon. You could have told me how ridiculously good looking he is."

It was Alice's turn to laugh and I could hear a low growl on the other end, "Who's with you Alice?"

"Oh! Well, me, Jazz and Em are just watching a movie."

Bella rolled her eyes, she should have known, "And what was the reason for you to talk about me?"

"Well, we are watching Sleeping with the Enemy and the little town reminds me of my visions of Mystic Falls. We were talking about making a visit. I would love to meet Stefan's brother."

"How about you guys let me be here longer than 24 hours before you land in for a reunion? Also, I don't appreciate you letting Elena in on my little secret. Now she seems to think that I'm some kind of slutty vampire who's going to break her best friend's heart."

There was dead silence on the other end. Suddenly I could hear Emmett cursing in the background, his voice getting quieter. I figured he was leaving the room not wanting to listen to any more of this conversation.

"Bella-"

I could hear someone approaching, taking a sniff of the air I knew who my visitor was, "I have to go Alice. Enjoy the rest of the movie."

Hanging up before she could respond, I pocket my phone and listen for more noises. He must know that I've sensed him. As a matter of fact, he's _waiting_ for me. I jumped to a lower branch, my eyes on the forest floor. When I see a flash of black I move immediately, hitting my target and forcing him to the ground. Straddling his hips I push him down by the shoulders and bare my teeth. The grin on his face makes me purr lowly,

"Didn't any ever tell you it's rude to listen in on other people's conversations?"

He flips me over placing his hands on either side of my head. He leans down close and speaks softly, "I've never been a big fan of manners."

It seems to be an involuntary reaction when my hips roll up into his. Feeling how aroused he is already makes me groan slightly and him letting out his own. His tongue licks at his lower lip and his eyes move to my mouth.

I begin to prepare myself for the impending assault to my mouth but quickly clear my head.

"I take it Elena sent you after me?" disappointment falls on his face. He moves slowly off of me and I jump to my feet.

"No, she doesn't know you left. I saw you slip out, you looked a bit upset," I noticed the sincerity in his face but it quickly disappeared, replaced with what I have determined to be his signature smirk.

"Just needed to call my sister," I turned and walked at normal speed toward the Grill. I feel him grab my elbow and I turn, "Yes?"

He closes the space between us and looks down at me, "You think I'm ridiculously good-looking, huh?" he raises an eyebrow at me and I let out a giggle.

"Don't act like you didn't know that already," I pat his cheek a few times and give him a wink. As I turn to walk away again, I make sure to add some extra swoosh to my hips knowing full well he's watching my ass.

Why not play with him? And it would be nice to have someone to spar with, even if it is just our own little version of foreplay. And it's quite obvious he would be amazing in bed.

Emmett has made it clear as day that he is not leaving Rosalie and I don't intend on giving him an ultimatum. I made up my mind choosing to move here. Spending eternity without my husband, and child is no longer an option. It's time enjoy my eternal life to the fullest. And Damon Salvatore is just the vampire to help me do that. Besides, I couldn't see myself falling in love with him. That's impossible, right?

**Damon POV**

This girl is going to be the 2nd death of me. Watching her walk away is quite enjoyable. Seems my flirtations won't be so one-sided after all.

I keep a few feet between us and when we get back into the Grill, Elena is jumping into her arms, "I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have said that. And I'm sorry I didn't tell you that I knew. I just want you to be happy!"

"We'll talk later okay?" Elena nods and sends a smile back at me.

Okay, so maybe Elena _did_ send me after her, but Bella doesn't need to know that.

There's something that Bella has in her closet of secrets that I'm not entirely sure I want to know.

(~~~~)

Add 'kick ass' pool player to my list of hot things about Bella. She and Elena are kicking mine and Stefan's asses. When Tyler and Caroline show up, and after Caroline's obnoxious excitement over Bella's apparently fabulous outfit, the team of B&E proceed to beat up on the newly formed team of myself and Tyler, the best player in Mystic Falls. The group is complete when Jeremy and Bonnie show up (the smell on them screams post-coital).

Eventually, everyone gets tired of playing and begin making their way to a table.

I start to follow when I notice Bella racking up a new game, "Are you coming?"

"Not yet," she not to laugh, but is unsuccessful. "It's time for me and you to go head to head," the look in her eyes is maddening and I'm at her side in less than a second.

"Is that right, well, what are we playing for?" I run my hand up her arm which she ignores and moves to break the balls.

"Who said anything about a bet?" she leans over and lines her cue up. I lean over her and whisper in her ear,

"It'll make the game more fun," I do my best to ignore the fact that her perfect ass is pressed against my crotch, "I win you let me watch you unpack."

She laughs and stands up right. My crotch misses her already, "How is that a prize for you?"

I lean my hip against the pool table and cross my arms, "I get a sneak peek at your sexy under garments," I wiggle my brow at her making her laugh some more. I'm really starting to enjoy that.

"Okay, well then in that case, if _I_ win, you _help_ me unpack. With two vampires we should be done in less than two minutes."

The game goes quick. When there is just the 8 ball left, Bella barely taps it, causing it to move just a few inches.

"Are you throwing the game Bells?" I ask.

She freezes at the nickname. But then quickly composes herself and just shrugs and motions for me to take my turn. I easily sink it into the side pocket, "Looks like you win Salvatore."

She starts to walk to the table where our group is loudly talking, but I grab her hand and speak softly into her ear, "Wanna tell me what that was about?"

"Oh, well, I'm pretty picky on where I like my things, so maybe it's best if you just watch."

After a nice tap to my butt she heads over to Elena, who happens to be sending me death glares.

"Bella!" shouts Caroline, "Let me buy you a drink!"

The rest of the group groans, but Bella doesn't miss a bit, "Don't waist the money."

Caroline looks confused and kind of hurt. Bella obviously feels bad (she shouldn't, Caroline knows she can't drink or eat, she's just being a moron, as usual) "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be mean. Just trying to make a funny."

She smiles at Caroline who returns one back, "It's okay. I keep forgetting your different then us."

Bella and I end up sitting next to each other, partially away from the group.

"So," I say, "You can't eat which makes my plan to take you to a nice fancy restaurant pointless," she giggles and I continue, "and you don't drink which ruins my plans to get you drunk so you would get naked with me," she laughs louder and I'm glad cause I had a 50% chance on her throwing me across the room. I lean in close and she does the same, "Tell me, do you get high?"

I ask in a whisper.

The devilish smirk on her face tells me my answer.

"Well, I better get back to the house and unpack," Bella says as she stands.

"I'll go with you," I said a little too quickly as I stood.

Bella turned her attention to the table, all with looks of humor, jealousy or anger, (the jealous look was coming from someone I would have to keep an eye on, damn werewolves. Always trying to take over everything) "Elena, let's go shopping tomorrow. Caroline and Bonnie you should come as well."

Caroline and Bonnie agreed to meet them at the boarding house around eleven the next morning and they all said their goodbyes. I followed closely behind her out the door.

"Elena thinks we are going to have sex," says Bella with a small chuckle once we reach the edge of the forest.

I mockingly put my hand to my heart, "You mean we aren't? Well fuck!"

She laughs loudly and runs into the forest, me trying my best to keep up.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank for reading everyone! **

**I'm quite fond of this chapter and hope you enjoy it as well!**

**Chapter 3**

**Bella POV**

Now, I have to say that I never got high until I started hanging out with Emmett, not long after the deal with proving Nessie to the Volturi. The rest of the family never knew it, but Alice, Emmett and I did it quite frequently. Rosalie joined in a few times, but she hated how she acted on the stuff. She was always one who liked being in control, much like Edward. Maybe that was what drew them together. They were intended for each other after all.

So here I am, smoking a joint with Damon on the back porch of the brother's home. I get pretty giggly when I'm high, so I probably look like a complete moron to Damon. Alice and I were perfect together when we smoked. She would laugh at something I would say and I would laugh at her for laughing at me. By the time we were able to compose ourselves, we had to ask Emmett what we were laughing about in the first place. He could never remember either.

"Do Stefan and Elena do this?" I ask, already knowing it's highly on likely.

"Hell no, but I think Elena would if she didn't think my brother would disapprove," he answers in an annoyed voice, "But Jeremy, Tyler and Caroline join me every now and then."

"What's up with them, are they together?" I ask this because a) Tyler is hot and he reminds me of Jacob and b) I know it's going to piss Damon off. I noticed the looks the werewolf was giving me and I must say, I enjoyed it.

He squints his eyes at me slightly and I can tell he's annoyed, "Nope."

"They seem like they like each other," I'm pushing his buttons. This is fun.

"Well, they were together at one point, but it didn't work out."

We hear several cars pull up and Damon groans, "Sounds like they brought the party back to the homestead."

"Fuck, I can't be around other people right now…unless their high," I take another hit from the joint and blow out slowly, "go get the Calvary. I need someone to giggle with."

I turn my head slightly and laugh at the look he's giving me, "Why would I want to do that?"

"Aw," I reach over and pat his knee lightly, "Is someone jealous?" I send him a wink which makes him roll his eyes.

He gets up and leans over me, placing his hands on either arm of the lounge chair I'm sitting in, "werewolf bites… fatal to you too?" when I shake my head no, he mutters a _figures _and sets off inside the house.

My phone rings and when I see that it's Emmett, I want to hit ignore, but the buzz I'm feeling makes me answer.

"Why hello there, to what do I owe the pleasure?" I say dryly.

"Are you high?" he asks with a chuckle.

"How can you tell," I fake shock. If anyone can tell I'm high, it's Em.

"Oh _maybe_ that you are slurring your words. And that you answered the phone to begin with."

"Well you caught me," I stand up and walk out into the yard, "Shouldn't you be paying attention to your wife right now?"

"She's out with Esme and Carlisle," he sounds annoyed, "She's been such a bitch lately."

"Well, she is what she is. Sorry bout that," I try my best to ignore the love I still feel for him. He always says things that almost give me hope, but it never ends well…for me anyway.

"HEY…CULLEN, GET YOUR SKINNY ASS OVER HERE!" I look back to see Damon back on the porch with our new smoking buddies.

"That _Damon_?" Emmett sounds pissed which just angers me,

"Yes, it is. What's it to you?"

"Don't do that Bells, you know I love you," I'm pretty sure that Damon is listening to the phone call at this point which probably isn't a good thing, "Come home, I miss you," he says it so softly, she can barely hear it even with her supersonic hearing.

"I am home, Emmett. I told you that I am done. I'm moving on. It's not fair to me to wait for something that will never be mine," I hear the low growl he lets out, "Goodnight, Emmett."

I end the call before he can respond.

**Damon POV**

_Damn it…_I knew I didn't want to hear that conversation, but my dumbass just had to listen in. So, from what I remember Elena telling me, Emmett is Bella's brother in law…who is married. And apparently, he was getting some on the side from my little Bella. Also making a mental note to not call her Bells again. Too bad though, I really liked that nickname.

"Salvatore, I know you were listening to that, so don't even try to talk to me about it," she's glaring at me which I find incredibly sexy.

"Wouldn't dream of it, Cullen…can I call you Cullen? Seems I need a new pet name for you," I'm happy when she smiles and doesn't kick my ass.

"How bout Swan?" she takes a seat in the chair next to Tyler, who instantly sits up straighter.

I rub my chin jokingly, "Hmmm, Swan…I think I can work with that," I send her a wink and whip out a new joint.

"Give me first hit Damon."

"Fuck off Jer," I light it up and take in a deep breath, "Swan over here stole it from me last round."

I hand it to Caroline who seems to jump for joy, "Bella, do you get giggly? Cause I do."

"Yes! You are my new giggle buddy, k?"

Once we finish the joint, we are all pretty blazed. Caroline is sitting on the ground in front of Bella and they seem to be laughing about a TV show about singing teenagers and some dude named Puck.

"Puck is way hotter than Finn," screams Bella, "Plus, he's so in love with Rachel. Stupid Finn, he doesn't deserve her."

"OH MY GOD! You're team Puckleberry too! I'm so glad! Bonnie and Elena are Team Finchel. I get so annoyed when they gang up on me."

"What the hell is a Fuckleberry," says Jeremy through slatted eyes.

"Hey Bella?" Tyler's speaking in his low and what he thinks is sexy voice, "You got anyone special back home?"

I can't hold back the growl that comes out. Bella smirks at me then turns her eyes on Tyler, "I ended it before I left."

Tyler just nods his head and looks over at me, "Why you looking at me like that dude?"

He's actually serious, "Fuck you," Tyler laughs for some reason, "Whatever."

**Bella POV**

Everyone decides to crash in various rooms in the house. I'm headed to my room to unpack when Tyler pulls me to the side, "You wanna hang out sometime? I mean, I know you don't do dinner and whatever, but how about a movie."

I can see Damon out of the corner of my eye watching us. I try to think about how to handle this, "Sure! I would love to hang out with the whole gang!" Tyler's face falls slightly then moves into a smile.

"Yeah, of course we will do it at night. Any chance Bonnie can make you a ring?"

I have to think about what he's talking about but then quickly catch on, "Oh, I'm not sure that would be helpful to me. It would be nice to be able to go out during the day. I'll talk to her about it tomorrow," I notice how tired he is and put a hand on his shoulder, "Why don't you head to bed, you look exhausted."

I head upstairs and poke my head into Elena and Stefan's room, "Good night! I'll see you in the morning."

"Hey, Bella," Elean heads over to me, "I'm so glad you are here. Are you doing okay?"

I take her into a hug, "Yes, I am. I think I'm really gonna enjoy being here. We're gonna take tomorrow, okay?"

She gives me a small nod and smiles. I kiss her on the cheek and head to my room. I really shouldn't be shocked that Damon is in there, lounged on my bed, my suitcases lined up neatly on the window seat.

"You're manners really our deplorable. Touching people's things?" I raise a brow at him but keep a smile on my face.

"You'll get used to me."

I simply roll my eyes and land next to him on the bed, "I don't feel like unpacking," I roll over on my side to look at him, "Why don't you go to sleep?"

He moves to mirror me and his eyes lock with mine, "Not tired," his hand moves to my hip and he pulls me closer.

"I'm not having sex with you Damon Salvatore," I don't move away because he feels too good.

"I know that, but why can't we just make out a little bit," before I know it, his lips are on my ear. If it was possible, I would shiver. He smells amazing, "besides, if you're gonna move on, I gotta make sure it's not with the wolf."

I lean back slightly, "Who said I wanted the wolf? Besides, I'm not a big fan of wet dog smell."

The smirk on his face forces me to rub my thighs together. Damon notices and pulls one of my legs over his, "Good to know."

His mouth is on mine then, slow, then filled with passion. My hand moves to the back of his head and I push him closer. Soon, his tongue runs along my bottom lip, asking permission. I grant it immediately and our hips roll together. I'm really going to have to use a lot of restraint with this one.

I let him move on top of me, his lips moving to my jawline. He has one hand placed next to my head, the other running softly up and down my sides, slowly skimming the side of my breast.

I'm trying to ignore the feeling of need for skin to skin contact, but before I know it, I'm slowly unbuttoning his shirt. I feel him smile against my neck and I arch my back when he slowly licks around my pulse point.

Once I get his shirt off, I'm not surprised by the fantastic body I find underneath. I run my hands down his chest his stomach, "_Fuck_."

It's my only reaction to his hand moving underneath my shirt and running it over the cup of my bra. I push him back to remove my shirt, his lips move quickly to the exposed skin not covered by the undergarment.

The sound of my phone ringing makes both of us groan, "Ignore it," he whispers as he runs his hand up my thigh. He moves one of the cups of my bra and his mouth covers my nipple. My hips roll up and soon his hand is at the button of my pants.

My phone rings again and I'm brought out of my Damon induced haze, "It's probably important. We need to stop anyway."

He looks up at me and it takes all of me not to tackle him to his back and continue getting undressed. When he smiles and nods, I know he's not mad, "It's okay, I just need to take a nice cold shower."

He leans down and the softness of his lips makes me sigh into his mouth.

Damon's out of the room when I get to my phone. A_lice._

I groan while hitting the button to call her back.

"Oh, Bella!" 

"This better be good Alice!"

"I'm sorry Bella but, oh goodness…"

"Spit it out!"

"It's Emmett, he's gone mad! He heard me tell Jasper you were going to make out with Damon and he…"

"What did he do Alice," I asked firmly.

"He's on his way there."

I drop the phone and fall to the floor.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: I'm so sorry this is not a new chapter. I have been going through a lot of personal things the last few weeks and am currently in the process of getting me and my children situation into a new living environment.

I do still plan on finishing this story, but my writing brain is currently on hiatus. I will do my best to update as soon as my brain gets back into writing form.

Thanks for your support!

~RF


End file.
